Shelter
by Zelda rules
Summary: Ursa gets help from a friendly stranger after she is banished. Hakursa. Sorry for overused title.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hello beautiful readers!**

**So I don't necessarily ship this, I can just see it happening. This is written for a friend, *cough Au Pair cough* who I now know really hates my stories and was lying in her reviews the whole time to make me feel good. **

**Anyway, I hope at least some of you enjoy this. There might be a few small chappies for it, but we'll see. **

**Happy reading!**

Ursa pulled her rust-colored cloak closer to her body with a shiver. It was late in the day, and the sun was just beginning to set, the sky dimming as a deep violet color consumed the light blue sky of daytime. The wind caused multicolored leaves to drift in the air above her, and nipped at her pale skin on her nose. Ursa was not accustomed to the cold nor did she pack clothes that would protect her from it. All she wore was a thin, silken frock and her cloak that barely blocked the wind at all.

As the last glimpse of sun sunk beneath the horizon, the small ferry docked the shores of Whale Tale Island. It was quite a small island, with few villages and frigid climates. Ursa wasn't sure why anyone would want to live in such a cold, isolated place, yet small children roamed the snow covered streets and fishermen hauled in the last catches of the day, and they didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Here we are Ma'am," said the captain of the miniature sized boat, offering a hand to help Ursa onto the dock. "Whale Tale Island. Ain't nobody gonna know of you here."

Ursa gratefully accepted the man's large, calloused hand and stepped down onto the dock. "I suppose not." She agreed while fixing the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Anything else I can do for ya Ma'am?"

Ursa shook her head. "No, that's all, thank you."

The captain stoked his long, tangled grey beard. "Can't think of a reason a pretty miss like you would be banished to a place like this." The man had a confused look on his face. "Ya did something real bad?"

Ursa shrugged and lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure yet."

"Good luck Ma'am," The captain shrugged and hopped back up onto the ferry. "You're gonna need it." He muttered, not knowing that Ursa heard him.

She wondered the snowy streets in search of an Inn until the stars scattered about the dark sky and villagers locked their doors for the night. She had asked a few friendly looking people earlier if they would let her stay for the night, but each had gently turned her down saying they had no room to spare. When she was sure she would have to sleep in the snow for the night, Ursa spotted something that caught her golden eyes.

Docked at the other end of the small village was a large Water Tribe ship. Ursa suspected that the warriors from the Southern Tribe must have left their own village to fight in the war, and this is where they would be camping for the night. Recalling stories from her childhood about how brave, loyal, and caring to all the warriors from the Water Tribes were, Ursa hoped that they would give her a warm place to stay for the night.

Desperately hoping that the warriors were like the ones from her childhood tales, Ursa made her way to the closest ship she saw. When she was close enough, she could see two men carrying something heavy looking on deck.

"Hello?" She called up to them, her hands cupped around her mouth in order to cause her voice to sound louder. "Hello up there!"

Both men stopped in their tracks and directed their gazes down to where Ursa was standing. Both where dressed in traditional Water Tribe clothing, tan skin covered in thick animal skins and furs, and long parkas in a many different shades of blues. They wore matching smiles.

"Why hello miss!" One of the men called out. "Can we help you?"

Ursa nodded and was about to speak out again, but instead the warriors put down whatever they were carrying and one began to make his way down the hull.

"Hello Miss," he said warmly when he was on the ground. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold without being more bundled up."

"I'm looking for a place to spend the night." Ursa explained. "I was looking for an Inn but I don't think this village has-,"

The tall Water Tribe man held up a hand to stop her. "Your right, there isn't an Inn here. But if you'd like, I'm sure we can find an extra cot below deck you can sleep in. They're not very comfortable, but I suppose it's better than sleeping out here in the snow."

Ursa smiled gratefully and nodded. "Yes! That would be wonderful, thank you."

Nodding, the man climbed back onto the hull, reaching a hand down to help Ursa up too.

He led her across deck, completely forgetting the heavy object he was bringing in earlier, and down some steps to a small wooden door.

"This cabin is kind of small, but its only meant for one person." He told her while opening the door, causing it to creak. "But I don't suppose you'd want a cot next to the other warriors." He explained and added with a crooked smile. "They snore."

Ursa chuckled softly at that, also feeling grateful that the warrior was respecting her personal privacy.

"This is perfect." She said appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Of course." He said with a simple nod.

Ursa was about to step into the cabin when a thought occurred to her.

"Does this cabin belong to someone?"

The man shook his head. "It's usually the Chief's cabin, but he prefers to sleep out under the stars."

"But its freezing!" Ursa exclaimed, shocked by the idea of someone sleeping in such an icy temperature. "And I couldn't take the Chief's room."

The Water Tribe warrior chuckled. "Don't worry, it's perfectly fine." He gently pushed her a step into the cabin. "Make yourself at home."

Ursa unsurely took another step inside the dim lit room and sat on the cot. Looking around the room, she noticed that besides the cot, there was a small desk in the very corner with an old looking chair sitting besides it. A candle flickered atop the desk.

Ursa smiled weakly. "Thank you." She said to the man who was standing outside the narrow doorway. "For your kindness."

He gave a nod. "Of course." He said while giving a traditional bow. "If you need anything, just ask for me, Chief Hakoda."

Ursa's eyes widened briefly but she bowed back also. "Thank you."

"Have a good night sleep-," He pause so she could fill the gap with her name.

"Ursa."

"Ursa." He said with a smile and made his way up the stairs.

**AN: ****I usually don't like flames and don't want them for reviews to my stories, but this deserves it. Flame on.**

**I'm sorry Au Pair. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hello my BEAUTIFUL readers! **

**So I am really, REALLY sorry this took so long. I was hoping to get this posted Monday, but, haha, as you can see, that never happened. **

**Enjoy! (Or don't because I really wouldn't blame you if you don't.)**

When Ursa awoke the next morning, her throat was dry, she felt slightly nauseous, and was chilled to the core. Even though sleeping inside the Water Tribe ship was better than sleeping out in the cold, it wasn't a place you should be sleeping in without thick blankets and a fire.

Forcing herself to tear away from the comfort of the cot, Ursa slowly stood and stretched. She was unsure of what she should do now, she knew she couldn't stay on the boat forever, but where else could she live? Ursa's mind sped through the possibilities, but she forced them aside as she reached into her robe pocket. When her slender fingers felt weathered paper, she pulled it out.

The picture of her son was wrinkled and worn with heavy creases through the center from being folded again and again. She desperately wished she could see him now. Although he wouldn't look like the sweet, ten year old in the painting, he was at least four years older now.

The last time the ex-Fire Lady had seen her son he was groggy from sleep. She was banished that night and has been trying greatly to find a home since then. It seemed as if every time she settled in somewhere, someone began to question her and her past. Not wanted to re-visit those days, Ursa fled again and again, in search to find a home that could be as comforting as her first. Or at least as comforting as she felt when she was with her children.

Ursa shook her head as if she could shake the bad thoughts out of her brain. With a sigh, she tucked the worn painting of her young son back into her pocket, just as a knock came from her door.

Ursa quickly turned the door knob and swung open the door, to be greeted by no other than the Chief who had helped her the previous night.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly with a smile. "Just wanted to see if you were up for something to eat?"

Ursa smiled in return and nodded. "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"After that, will you be heading out?" Hakoda wondered.

Ursa hesitated before answering that question. "I wanted to talk to you about that," she started thoughtfully.

Hakoda smiled and nodded. "We can talk over breakfast." He suggested.

Ursa just nodded.

**AN:**** Flame away friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****I'm sorry to my Au Pair that it took so long and most likely doesn't live up to her expectations. **

**Happy reading:)**

Ursa tried to hide a look of disgust when Bato handed her a large bowl of fried squid for breakfast.

"Eat up," Hakoda ordered with a warm smile. "We have plenty."

Ursa nodded, forcing a weak smile and slurped up a piece of squid. The taste was a repulsive mix of rotten komodo chicken, and smoked sea slug. Ursa suppressed a gag.

"It's delicious." She lied and faked a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," Hakoda acknowledged warmly. "So, where are you going to be heading now? If you don't mind me asking..."

Ursa looked around the wooden table where they sat below deck. There was about seventeen warriors, all who looked just as warm and friendly as their Chief, and all who had kindly greeted her a good morning when she arrived in the small dining cabin. Ursa decided she could trust them.

"I'm kind of in hiding. Or…running away?" she suggested trying to find the right word. "I can't go back to my home. I was just going to stay on Whale Tale island as long as I could." She explained.

Hakoda nodded understandably. "I see. Well, at least allow us to find you a safe place to stay before you leave. It's too cold not to have a place to go at night."

Ursa nodded gratefully. "Yes thank you." She then added with a smile. "Thank you for everything you've done so far."

Hakoda smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course."

After breakfast, Hakoda lent Ursa a blue, woolen coat and they headed back into the icy weather in search of a place where the ex-Fire Lady could stay. The two knocked on a few doors and asked around if there was anywhere for the woman to stay, but in the end, they had no luck.

"I'm sorry Ursa, but I think we asked everyone." Hakoda said sadly and sat down next to Ursa on the steps of a tiny shop. "This isn't a very rich town, people just can't afford to house visitors."

"I understand. It's not their fault." The ex-Fire Lady sighed. "So when will you be leaving?"

"Tonight." The Chief confirmed. "You are welcome to come." He offered.

Ursa didn't answer but instead stared off into the mid-day sky. "Hakoda," she began but didn't wait for him to answer. "Where will you go?"

The Chie ran a hand through his wild hair. "Off to battle I guess. We will be traveling all around the world."

Ursa nodded. "Well, what if…" Ursa stopped abruptly mid-sentence. "Never mind, its silly."

Hakoda shook his head. "What?"

"Could I come with?" She pleaded suddenly. "I am…trying to find someone I left behind. Someone who I think needs me." Ursa's thoughts were suddenly on the picture she was looking at earlier. "I won't be any trouble, I promise."

Hakoda nodded instantly. "Yes."

Ursa frowned. "Yes I can come with?"

Hakoda nodded firmly. "Of course."

**AN: ****Flame your hearts out.**


End file.
